Electrophysiologic testing and radiofrequency ablation have evolved as curative measures for a variety of heart rhythm disturbances, which if left untreated can lead to sudden cardiac death. As experience in this field has grown, ablation is progressively being used to address more complex rhythm disturbances. Using fluoroscopy as an imaging guide, the procedure generally consists of inserting a catheter inside the heart, near the area from which originates the abnormal cardiac electrical activity, and then delivering radiofrequency currents through the catheter tip to ablate the arrhythmogenic area. Fluoroscopy is a conventional visualization technique that is useful for navigating medical devices within the body and for identifying anatomical structures and landmarks within the heart.
Electroanatomic mapping (EAM) systems may be utilized to generate three-dimensional geometric models of the heart to facilitate mapping and ablation procedures. In some cases, EAM uses a magnetic system in combination with a magnetic field generator. The magnetic field generator is typically strapped underneath the table upon which the patient is placed for the procedure. The magnetic field generator generally includes a number of coils configured to emit a low-level magnetic field that interacts with sensors located within the tip of an ablation catheter, mapping catheter, and/or any other devices tracked by the system. In many circumstances and procedures, it is desirable to move and re-position the magnetic field generator beneath the patient and table after the patient has been placed on the table.